Lost Boys: The Tribe (2008)
Lost Boys: The Tribe is a 2008 horror film and the sequel to the successful 1987 American vampire horror film, The Lost Boys, directed by P. J. Pesce. It stars Tad Hilgenbrink, Autumn Reeser, Angus Sutherland and Corey Feldman. Chris Emerson (Tad Hilgenbrink), a young former surfing pro, and his younger sister Nicole (Autumn Reeser) move to Luna Bay to live in a house owned by their Aunt Jillian (Gabrielle Rose) following the death of their parents. Chris leaves his address at the home of Edgar Frog (Corey Feldman), the town's surfboard shaper, in hopes of getting a job. Chris is approached at their new home by former pro surfer Shane Powers (Angus Sutherland), who invites him to a party that night. Chris and Nicole go to the party, where Shane and his friends Kyle (Shaun Sipos), Erik (Merwin Mondesir), and Jon (Kyle Cassie) are entertaining themselves with the human guests. Chris showers with a sexy girl named Lisa (Moneca Delain) and Shane gets Nicole alone, chats with her for a bit, and then tricks her into drinking his blood. When Chris learns that Nicole has been with Shane, he angrily, and protectively, takes her home, where she begins to manifest vampiric strength and rage. But before she hurts Chris, she is knocked out by Edgar, who reveals that he is a vampire hunter, and Nicole has been infected with vampirism. Chris throws Edgar out of the house. Then, Lisa shows up and pretends to chat with Chris for a bit before she finally tries to seduce and feed on him. In fending her off, he accidentally impales her on a mounted rack of antlers, killing her explosively when she turns into stone and explodes. Finally, convinced of the situation, remembering what Edgar said and believing that he was right, Chris seeks out Edgar's help. Edgar explains that Nicole is only half-vampire, and will remain that way unless she feeds, and she can be turned human again if they kill the head vampire before that. Chris interrupts her just before she can feed on Evan (Greyston Holt), a nice guy who has been courting her, and explains what is happening to her, and Nicole is surprised at what she almost did (because she believes herself to be a vegetarian). However, Shane draws her to their lair and they have sex. Chris and Edgar—who lost an unnamed sibling to the vampires—plot for Chris to "join" the tribe of vampires in order to learn the location of their lair. He drinks Shane's blood and begins to develop vampire traits, but when the tribe (minus Shane and Nicole) feed on a group of girls, he refuses, and kills Jon by impaling him with a stick in self-defense. Edgar joins him and they go to the lair, killing Erik and Kyle. Chris impales Erik with a large drill and Edgar kills Kyle by making his head explode with a holy water balloon. Meanwhile, Shane goads Nicole to kill Evan, whom they have bound and gagged for her, but she refuses. With Chris' help, she kills Shane by impaling him with a sword and decapitates him with it, returning them both to normal. They thank Edgar, who promises to bill them for his services, and Evan takes the opportunity to ask Nicole for a date. At home, they are confronted by their aunt, who believes they have been doing drugs, and promises zero tolerance. In a mid-credits scene, Edgar encounters Sam Emerson (Corey Haim), now a vampire. They exchange some dialogue and charge at each other as the credits resume.